The present disclosure relates to an information processing system and a storage medium.
In recent years, various techniques have been proposed in data communication fields. Particularly, for example, various teleconference system techniques for smoothly performing teleconferencing have been proposed as data communication techniques used when a plurality of people converse.
For example, a technique in which a voice output is positioned at a different position for each speaker in a teleconference system in which a plurality of people converse, and thus a listener can easily determine a speaker has been disclosed in JP H2-295269A. Further, a technique of a video conference system in which a conference group is registered in advance, an intention to participate in a conference is transferred via a mail or the like in advance, and in this state, a participant is automatically allowed to participate in a conference upon entering a conference room has been disclosed in JP 2004-343178A.